boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2, Episode 3
This is the 2nd Episode of Season 2 and the 29th of the Series This can be called : Season 2 Episode 3. This episode is about Boboiboy's and Fang's competition where they had The Sprint Race . Plot The episode starts Gopal explaining that he and BoBoiBoy finds out that the ghost in the Haunted House is Fang, not Adu Du. Introduction In Outer Space, Ejo Jo was seen walking inside Adu Du's Spaceship, while looking for secret files, he finds out that Adu Du discovered Cocoa on Earth. Then in Rintis Island Primary School, Boboiboy was about to ask Gopal a question, then he said that he had not had his breakfast yet and guessed that Boboiboy will treat him. But, Gopal's guessing was wrong. Then, Boboiboy asked Gopal why he is in the same class with Boboiboy, whereas Gopal is one year more older than Boboiboy. that had seen by Ejo Jo.]] Gopal explained that his father, Mr. Kumar forgot to bring his birth certificate in Rintis Island Primary School's students' registration four years before. Then, Mr. Kumar said that he remembered all the information about Gopal. Next, Gopal said that his father didn't remember his birth year caused Gopal entered the Year One class instead of Year Two class. Later, Boboiboy asked Gopal why Ying is in the same class with Gopal and Boboiboy too, whereas Ying is one year younger than Boboiboy. Gopal said that Ying is too clever in her year (year 4), so she can be promoted the to the next year (year 5). Act. I Fang entered the class and viewed Boboiboy with angry-face. Then, they looked at their opponents' faces each other. Then, Gopal admonished them how much time they must look at their opponents. After that, Boboiboy said that Fang is a coward boy. Then, Fang was angry and said how dare Boboiboy and he said that he is brave and not as coward as Fang. After that, Fang was more angry. Next, Gopal admonised them and said that don't fight in the class because he was on duty to arrange the tables on that day. Then, Gopal said that tomorrow will be more suitable to fight in the class because Amar Deep will be on duty on the next day. Next, Yaya called Gopal angrily and was about to write Gopal's name on her notebook. Ying was beside Yaya on that time. Then, Gopal denied what was he doing by told them that he don't do anything but telling Boboiboy and Fang to stop fighting because they will be faster to old. Ying scolded Gopal and said that what Gopal said was difference than the truth. Then, Fang interrupted them and said that this was the affair between him and Boboiboy. Then, Yaya warned them if they will not stop their fight, Yaya will write their names. Gopal warned Boboiboy to stop fighting or the discipline teacher will see his name. Fang took it easy, but Gopal said that the discipline teacher was a former military, eight-time boxing champion and five times across the Pacific 's story about the discipline teacher.]] Ocean. Gopal said again that the teacher has ever replaced the veins with the iron wire. Boboiboy asked his name, but other classmates surprised when Boboiboy did that. Gopal said that his name can't be mentioned or he will appear suddenly. Then, the teacher Papa Zola entered the class and said that those is such a nonsense. Then, Papa Zola told the class to open the Mathematics textbook. Yaya admonished Papa Zola that this was the Physical Education time, not Mathematics. Then, Papa Zola got out from the class and entered back with sports suit. Boboiboy wondered how Papa Zola can be a P.E. teacher, then he said that becoming a PE teacher is his ambition since kid. Probe disguised as a cleaner in school to peek Boboiboy & his friends. Act. II Boboiboy and his classmate had their Physical Education at the field. Papa Zola said that they will play an energetic sport. But, they played running with egg in the spoon event. Boboiboy don't like that event, likewise Fang. The teacher Papa Zola challenge Boboiboy and Fang to have The Sprint Race. The winner will get the Papa Zola P Ruler. Gopal asked Boboiboy to win the race because Gopal like that legendary ruler. Fang interrupt them and said that he will win that race. Next, The Sprint Race began. They used their powers in that race. Lastly, they ended their race recording.]] together. Gopal told Papa Zola that he had recorded the race. Papa Zola looked at the recording and announced that he is the winner of the race. That made Boboiboy and Fang disappointed. Gopal praised Papa Zola for flattering him. Then, Gopal asked for his camera, but Papa Zola confiscated the Gopal's Camera. Gopal was so dissappointed. (For more information about the race, please click The Sprint Race). Fang was not satisfied and asked Papa Zola for the camera. Papa Zola said "Don't you satisfied with your defeat?". Fang said that he didn't mind if he lost to Papa Zola, but he won't lose to Boboiboy. Boboiboy asked Fang to make this match as a draw, but Fang didn't agree. Papa Zola asked Fang why he didn't like Boboiboy. Fang said that Boboiboy had ever taken his favourite donut, red carrot donut before he could take first from him. What were left were white carrot donut on the counter. Boboiboy said that he didn't see Fang there on that time. Fang disputed and said that Boboiboy want to impose him deliberately. Then, Gopal came with half red carrot donut that was bought one day before and Papa Zola ate that donut. Papa Zola wondered how Fang can be the enemies only with this donut. Fang was mad and told one more reason. Fang told that he had ever cleaned the class, arranged the table, corrected the information board and wipe the table. Then, after finishing the cleanup, Fang put the broom opposite the table and it fell on the floor. Fang wanted to take it, but Boboiboy take the broom and was about to give the broom to Fang. Before Fang could take the broom, Papa Zola came suddenly and praised Boboiboy. The other classmates also praised Boboiboy. Act. III After that, Fang wanted to fight with Boboiboy. Papa Zola told them to stop or they will be caned. Fang still wanted to fight. Papa Zola said that they must be fighting with the fair way. Papa Zola suggested that they can run with egg on the spoon. Ying admonished him and told that the event were already played just now. Papa Zola was no idea, then lastly Boboiboy suggested to play football (soccer). Fang was surprised because he didn't know how to play football. Papa Zola said that the football match will be held on the field one week later. Boboiboy asked to Papa Zola that to play football, they must have the teams. Papa Zola looked at Boboiboy's face and later shouted to tell them to search for their teams. The disguised Probe knew about that and returned to Adu Du's Underground Headquarters and told Adu Du about the football match. After Probe told Adu Du, Adu Du laughted loudly. After a while, he asked Probe what is football. Probe fell and wondered why Adu Du laughed just now. Adu Du said that the evil alien must do that. Then, he called the sleeping Computer and told him to explain what is the football. blowing the giant vuvuzela.]] Computer said that football is a sport for humans. Adu Du asked again how to play it. Probe interrupted and said that it is easy because it is only bringing the ball into the goal net. Probe said again that the goal celebration is the most important. Probe blowed the giant vuvuzela to show the ways to celebrate the goal. Adu Du was so happy and wanted to plan to destroy Boboiboy. Informations * This is the second episode where the teacher Papa Zola told his ambition. * Computer fell asleep for the first time in this episode, the second is in Episode 32. * It is unknown how Probe can have a giant vuvuzela because Probe didn't have some money to buy it. That's because Probe have used his money to buy Game Papa Zola 5 and Electric Spatula. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2